TMNT Gems in New York
by Mikazuki100
Summary: The kraang went to the gem universe, and took a 'giant woman'. Thinking they could use her for a weapon, they took her to the TMNT universe. As the giant woman destroyed the universal remote. Emerald and Tourmaline, decided they need help from the mutant turtles. On this adventure, they will find a way home. OC/OC, Slight turtles/OCs. No connection to my other story of course!
1. The Beginning

Me: To find out how Emerald, Tourmaline, Turquoise, and Jade looks like. Go to DeviantArt, look up my username. Which is, Mikazuki100. Look at my profile and you'll see two separate pictures what they look like. :)

* * *

 **It was a normal day in the gem universe...**

Emerald, Tourmaline, and Turquoise finally joined the Crystal Gems. But the day wasn't normal as it seemed.

It all began with a powerful gem fusion experiment on the loose, but I was even stronger than Garnet. Emerald and Tourmaline decided to fuse into Jade. Armed with their weapon (a electric ax powered by song), they proceeded to help. The battle soon ended, with Steven bubbling the gem. Before Jade was to unfuse...

A portal appeared... Which a army of kraang exited the portal, the said they would hurt Steven. If the 'giant' didn't come along. With a heavy heart, Jade decided to come along.

Soon Jade and the army of kraang left in the portal, with Steven in the background screaming. "Noooo!"

 **In the TMNT Universe...**

When Jade opened her four eye, moving her bangs out of the way. She saw four big turtles battling a few kraang. Jade knew she wanted to help. So, to make sure the kraang wouldn't come back to her universe to hurt Steven, she crushed a few kraangs. With the brains running out, she decided to crush the universal remote to other universes.

The kraang didn't like that. So, they decided to split up. One group would attack the turtles, while the other group with attack the 'giant'. But soon after, the fight had ended. The turtles and the gem fusion has won. Leonardo went to thank Jade, but before he had a chance. She was gone.

 **The next day...**

That night when Jade left, they unfused. Emerald and Tourmaline, realized their mistake about destroying the universal remote. Now how in the world can they get home now? They decided they needed to find the overgrown turtles. Maybe they could help them, in their time of need. By the day, they couldn't find them.

But by the night, it was a little bit of a different story. They didn't find the turtles, but they did find more humanoid animals. Which they ignored, until they heard their plans on pouring mutagen on some innocent human beings. With the idea of human beings in danger, Emerald decided to attack without thinking. Summoning her electric bo-staff, she continued to attack Rahzar and Fish Face. Tourmaline decided to study their foe's movements, which they were able to withheld Emerald's attacks.

As Emerald was ready to attack again, the TMNT arrived at the scene. Leonardo attacked Leonardo, while Raphael did the same but to Fish Face instead. Than Donatello and Michaelangelo grabbed Emerald and Tourmaline out of the battle...

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Help Accepted

With the thought of being a damsel in distress, Emerald was not pleased. She smacked Donatello on the shoulder. Tourmaline was quite the opposite, she didn't mine. But she didn't like how Emerald reacted. After Emerald was done hitting Donnie, she summoned her weapon once more and continued to attack. Tourmaline sighed, but then summoned her weapon. Which was a pair of headphones that can control monsters/mutants that she has her eyes on. She had her eyes on Rahzar and Fish Face while she started singing.

"Hear the sound of my voice, baby. I may be just a Tourmaline, but you can't disagree... My voice is fabulous, that it can make you do what I want you to do. (giggles) Dance to the right, now go to the left, baby. Now it's time to admit defeat. Emerald, now!" With a grin, Emerald attacked Rahzar and Fish Face while they were controlled by Tourmaline's captivating voice. Rahzar and Fish Face went flying into an alley on the other side of New York. Donnie went to disarm the mutagen from some innocent bystanders.

They were all successful in their mission. Donnie was a happy turtle because he was able to take some mutagen without touching it. Leo looked at Emerald and Tourmaline. Emerald was grinning while Tourmaline was looking skittish. Leo couldn't help but ask. "What are you? (looks at Emerald's gem) Are you ladies... LARPing?" Emerald covered her gem with her hand and looked at him like he was a weirdo. Tourmaline giggled for a moment, "I don't know what that is but we're not 'larping' We are gems."

Mikey looked over at Donnie, "What's that?" Donnie sighed for his sibling lack of knowledge, " Gems is a jewel. Which you use for jewelry, to buy for the girl of your affection." Emerald laughed, "Nope! Your wrong, turtle! We're gems, we are rocks, as you would say. We have powers to use weapons and protect this Earth." "But it looks like this isn't our world. It isn't Beach City, Emerald," said Tourmaline.

"True enough. Ok, here's the deal. We need your guy's help. You dislike the 'Kraang', and we dislike the 'Kraang.' We need help getting back to our town. Jade destroyed the universal remote to the other dimensions," said Emerald. Tourmaline add, " Only because the 'Kraang" threated to hurt our Steven. Reason we only followed them here." Mikey gasped in amazement, "Wait! You dudettes are the giant woman? That's awesome!" "That's scientifically impossible, Mikey. They both can't turn into a giant woman," said Donnie. Than Raph added, "That's the truth. They are pulling your leg!"

"Shut up! We can to! We can totally fuse, frog!," said an annoyed Emerald. Raph said in return, "Who are you calling frog, girly!?" "Me!," said Emerald. Who's electric field surrounds her. "Emerald, calm down. Your electric field is showing." Tourmaline looked over at Raph and starts grinning. "I'm sorry for Emerald's behavior. She may have a temper problem, but she's a total softie." Emerald blushes a light green, saying how she is not.

"Ok... Let me get this straight. Your aliens, who are good, and needs OUR help getting home," said Leo. Emerald shrugged, "More or less." Mikey looked at Leo with puppy dog eyes, and than hugs Tourmaline & Emerald," Can we please keep them? 'Till we can get them home?" Leo sighed, "I'm not the one to make that decision, Mikey. Master Splinter has to agree. But he needs to meet them first."

So with the idea of trying to get Master Splinter to agree, Tourmaline and Emerald followed the turtles into the sewers, and into the lair. When they got there, April was on the couch with Casey. Which then Casey decided to be a total flirt, and started talking Tourmaline, who was blushing. Emerald glared at him and punched him, making him fly into the next room. Tourmaline yelled, "Emerald! He's a human, you could've hurt him!" "He deserved it! Trying to flirt with you, he should know better. " Tourmaline blushed a deep pink, "It's fine, Emerald. Now go say sorry!" Emerald crossed her arms, " Fine..." She went over to Casey and helped him up, "Sorry, dude..."

Casey rubbed the back of his neck, and half walked/ran to April, "It's fine..." April glared at Emerald, "You know, you shouldn't have done that. He may be arrogant, but that could've sent him to the hospital." Emerald rolled her eyes. Besides the bad reaction to the gems, April and Casey understand their situation. The gems followed the TMNT into the dojo. Where Master Splinter was waiting for them.

"Leonardo, what is the meaning of this? Why is there humans here?," asked Master Splinter. Emerald said, "Correction, we are gems. Not humans. Thank you very much." "We were wondering of they can stay here, until we get a plan to send them back home.. You see, this is not their universe. They came from different universe, where us gems, like themselves," said Leonardo. Tourmaline looked at Master Splinter, " We're sorry if it's to much to ask. Until we can get back home, we'll help as much as we could. If you allow us to stay. We are okay if you say no." Master Splinter walked back to his room saying, "... I'll think about it..." When he fully got in his room, he said; "You may stay."

Leo and the others cheered. Mikey yelled out, "You know, we need to totally celebrate! We need to get some pizza!" April said she would get some pizza with Casey, she already knows what the TMNT want, but asked what the gems wanted. Emerald looked at April weirdly, "What's piz-za?" Mikey gasped at Emerald and Tourmaline, "You don't know what pizza is!? Well, it's the most awesomest thing ever! It's very yummy, and makes my tummy happy!" "Well, sorry if we don't know what 'piz-za' is. Since we're gems, we don't need to eat or sleep. But can enjoy doing so. But since you said it's very good. We could try. You can pick whatever you want for us," replied Tourmaline.

April said noted, than she and Casey left to grab the pizza. Donnie said, "So, your telling us, you don't need to eat or sleep?" "Yep, but can enjoy doing so. Get with the times, nerd," laughed Emerald. a few minutes later, April and Casey returned with 3 boxes of pizza. They laid it on the table. Everyone ate and had a good time.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. The Jealous Gem

I'm very sorry for not updating. School is to much and I'm pretty lazy. But hope you enjoy a new chapter!~

* * *

It has been a few weeks since Emerald and Tourmaline have been staying with the Hamato's. It was morning, the turtles woke up. While they were yawning, they walked into the kitchen. Ready to eat the most important meal of the day, then they went into the dojo. While they were getting ready, they heard Emerald and Tourmaline coming to the dojo. The turtles and gems started sitting, waiting for Splinter to start training.

Even though Splinter told the gems, that they didn't need to train with them. They insisted that they should. With that answer, Splinter nodded. Splinter started discussing about how this is Emerald and Tourmaline's first time training with them. So, wanting to see their fighting styles; he requested that Donnie will fight Tourmaline and Leo will fight Emerald. The battle between Donnie and Tourmaline started. Tourmaline decided to fight without her weapon. The fight continued while Donnie was trying to gain the upper hand on Tourmaline. But with his plan, he fell. Tourmaline gasped, teleporting to catch her friend.

With Donnie in the arms of Tourmaline, Donnie was blushing while Tourmaline grinned. The others (minus Emerald and Leo) whopped at the scene. Saying give her a kiss or something similar. Emerald ran up to them, with her electricity was surrounding her. Everyone was silent while Tourmaline put Donnie gently on the ground. Emerald couldn't believe Donnie! Trying to flirt with Tourmaline. HER Tourmaline! "Donnie!" screamed Emerald. Tourmaline sighed, "Oh boy..." "Is there a reason why your trying to steal Tourmaline from me!?" yelled Emerald.

Donnie replied, "I'm not trying to steal her away from you!" "Emerald, calm down. Donnie's not trying to take me away from you. Plus, don't burn the carpet," said Tourmaline. Emerald screamed, stomping out of the lair. Tourmaline sighed, looking at Splinter and the turtles. "I'm very sorry about Emerald. She gets really jealous when people try to take me away' from her," said Tourmaline. "It's fine, dudette. But I didn't know you guys were dating!" replied Mikey. "I'm sorry, I was going to tell you guys. But the time never seemed right."

Splinter looked at his sons and guest, "Tourmaline. I need you to go find Emerald. She may be in danger. I understand gems are very strong., but depending on her emotional state, it can make her vulnerable to others. My sons, I know I have told you not to go in daylight. But this is a emergency, I need you to find Emerald and try not to get caught." Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey understand. With their instructions, Tourmaline and the TMNT went to the streets of New York...

 **To Emerald...**

 _Emerald kept on running, electricity still running through her, trying not to come in contact with any humans. She was so annoyed with Tourmaline. How come she always don't listen to her? She knows that her jealousy can get out of hand, but come on! She can't help it, Tourmaline was pretty with her pink puffy hair that compliments her blue eyes... She sighed... She shouldn't have freaked out. Tourmaline wouldn't date anyone but her. She felt terrible how she treated Donnie. She walked into a alley, tearing up, not knowing where to go. Than someone put hand on her shoulder, willing to help..._

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

If anyone is willing to give me permission to use their male OC, I'm willing to appreciate it. Please message me about your character. What is he like and everything? Someone who could have a little cruch on Emerald in the beginning but found true love later in chapters.


End file.
